Joffrey Baratheon
Joffrey Baratheon ist offiziell der älteste Sohn von Robert Baratheon, somit zunächst Prinz und nach dem Tod seines "Vaters" König von Westeros. Er wird von Jack Gleeson verkörpert und erscheint gleich in der ersten Episode, "Der Winter naht". Seinen letzten Auftritt hat er in der zweiten Episode der vierten Staffel, an deren Ende er auf seiner Hochzeit mit Margery Tyrell vor den Augen aller Gäste einem Giftanschlag zum Opfer fällt. Joffrey ist nicht wirklich der Sohn Roberts, sondern der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Königin Cersei und Ser Jaime Lennister entsprungen. Als Lord Eddard Stark dieses Geheimnis aufdecken will, lässt Joffrey ihn entgegen der Ratschläge seiner Berater wegen Hochverrats vor den Augen des Volkes hinrichten. Daraufhin entflammt der Krieg mit dessen Sohn und Erben Robb Stark. Am Anfang der zweiten Staffel wird die Wahrheit über seine Abstammung dennoch verbreitet, seitdem kämpfen auch seine "Onkel", die Lords Stannis und Renly Baratheon, um den Thron. Biografie Staffel 1 thumb|160px|Prinz Joffrey Baratheon in "[[Der Winter naht (Episode)|Der Winter naht"]] Joffrey begleitete seinen Vater, König Robert Baratheon, nach Winterfell. Er erscheint als sehr charmant und es hat den Anschein, dass sich Sansa Stark, die älteste Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark, gleich in ihn verliebt hat. Robert machte Eddard den Vorschlag, seinen Sohn Joffrey mit Eddards Tochter Sansa zu verloben, um die Bande zum Hause Stark zu festigen, und bot seinem alten Freund den Posten als Hand des Königs an. Eddard nahm beide Vorschläge widerwillig an. Auf der Rückkehr nach Königsmund wurde Joffrey auf dem Königsweg von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria in die Hand gebissen, als dieser sie bedrohte. Daraufhin verlangte seine Mutter, Cersei den Tod des Schattenwolfes, doch da Nymeria nach dem Angriff auf Joffrey geflohen war, wurde stattdessen Sansas Wolf Lady getötet. Sansa gab daran jedoch eher Arya als Joffrey die Schuld. Später wurden in einem Gespräch zwischen Cersei und Joffrey seine politischen Ziele offenbart. Er sprach von einem großen, universellen königlichen Heer und einem Reich, in dem die einzelnen Lords keine Macht mehr innehatten. Nachdem König Robert Baratheon seiner Verletzung, die er sich bei einer Jagd zugezogen hatte, erlegen war, rief Cersei Joffrey zum König aus. Lord Eddard Stark hatte jedoch das Geheimnis um Joffreys wahren Vater, Jaime Lennister, gelüftet. Er stellte sich Cersei und Joffrey entgegen und versuchte zusammen mit Janos Slynt, dem Kapitän der Stadtwache, Petyr Baelish und Varys eine Thronbesteigung Joffreys zu verhindern. Kapitän Slynt, der von Lord Baelish bestochen wurde, stellte sich jedoch überraschend gegen Eddard Stark und die Stadtwache fiel über Starks Gardisten her. Petyr Baelish entpuppte sich als Verräter und setzte Eddard Stark mit dessen eigenen Dolch fest. thumb|left|250px|König Joffrey Baratheon während der Hinrichtung von Lord [[Eddard Stark in "Baelor"]] Arya Stark konnte durch ihren "Tanzlehrer" Syrio Forel vor Cerseis Häschern entkommen. Sansa allerdings wurde in ihren Zimmer gefangen gehalten und dazu gezwungen, Briefe an all ihre hohen Verwandten zu schicken, in denen sie darum bat, Joffrey als wahren König anzuerkennen. Auch ersuchte sie Joffrey um Gnade für ihren Vater, was er zusagte, wenn ihn Eddard Stark als wahrer König und Sohn Robert Baratheons öffentlich anerkannte. Eddard Stark tat dies auf Drängen von Varys. Völlig überraschend verurteilte Joffrey Eddard trotzdem zum Tode. Dieser wurde dann unter Getose der Menge von Ser Ilyn Payn enthauptet. Weder Cersei noch ein anderes Mitglied des Kleinen Rats wurden von der Entscheidung Joffreys im Vorfeld informiert und Varys, Cersei und Sansa protestieren laut. Erst nach der Hinrichtung wird bekannt, dass Robb Stark, der gen Süden gezogen war, um seinen Vater zu befreien, Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen hatte. Robb Stark richtete Jaime nicht, wie von den Lennisters befürchtet, hin, nachdem er vom der Hinrichtung seines Vaters erfahren hatte, sondern behielt ihn als wertvolle Geisel. Da Robb der Erbe Eddards war, fiel nun ihn die Herrschaft über Winterfell und den Norden zu, jedoch wurde er von seinen Gefolgsleuten zum König des Nordens ausgerufen, und der Norden sagte sich vom restlichen Reich los. Joffrey betrachtete Sansa nun mit Abscheu und es bereitete ihm Spaß, sie zu quälen. Beispielweise zeigte er ihr die Köpfe ihres Vaters und dessen Gefolgsleute, die er auf der Mauer als Abschreckung hat anbringen lassen. Lord Tywin Lannister, Joffreys Großvater und einziger großer Lord, der seinen Thronanspruch unterstützt, schickte darauf seinen Sohn Tyrion Lannister nach Königsmund, der als Hand des Königs dienen sollte, bis der Krieg es zuließ, dass er selbst in Königsmund seinen Posten antreten konnte. In Wahrheit ist Tyrion für Tywin nur ein Instrument, um weitere "Dummheiten" seines Enkels wie die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark zu verhindern. thumb|left|290px|Joffrey auf dem Eisernen ThronAm Ende von Staffel 1 ist Joffrey zwar König, jedoch hat er viele mächtige Feinde, die ihm nach dem Thron und/oder dem Leben trachten. Staffel 2 Zu Beginn des Krieges der fünf Könige, war Joffreys Situation denkbar schlecht, da Stannis Baratheon, der älteste Bruder von Robert Baratheon, einen Brief von Eddard Stark erhielt, in dem dieser ihm mitteilte, dass Joffrey, sein Bruder Tommen und seine Schwester Myrcella aus dem Inzest zwischen Jaime Lennister und seiner Zwillingsschwester Königin Cersei entsprungen waren. Daraufhin sah sich Stannis dem Erbrecht von Westeros nach als rechtmäßiger König und bereitete sich darauf vor, Königsmund von seiner Insel Drachenstein aus anzugreifen, um "seinen" Thron zu erobern. Um Joffreys Halt und Position noch mehr zu schwächen, ließ Stannis hunderte Abschriften des Briefes anfertigen und schickte sie an jeden Lord im Reich. thumb|250px|König Joffrey beim Umbau des Thronsaals nach seinen Vorstellungen in "[[Der Norden vergisst nicht (Episode)|Der Norden vergisst nicht"]] Auch Stannis jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon erhob Anspruch auf den Thron und wurde mit Hilfe des mächtigen Hauses Tyrell zum König ausgerufen. Er hatte gegenüber Stannis und Joffrey einen großen Vorteil durch eine überlegene Streitmacht und Mitteln, diese zu bezahlen. Auch war Renly, ganz im Gegensatz zu Joffrey & Stannis, aufgrund seiner freundlichen und herzlichen Art sowohl beim Adel als auch beim einfachen Volk sehr beliebt. Robb Stark, der zwar nicht nach dem Eisernen Thron, aber nach Joffreys Leben trachtete, stellte eine weitere große Gefahr da. Angesichts der daraus entstehenden politischen Isolation Joffreys und der Lennisters gab es bald Probleme, die wachsende Bevölkerung von Königsmund zu ernähren. Die Kriminalität stieg an und großer, öffentlicher Protest gegen den jungen König stellte sich ein. Viele religiöse Menschen sahen darin eine Strafe der Götter für den Inzest, dem Joffrey entsprungen war. Die öffentliche Meinung über ihn und seiner Mutter wurde zunehmend negativer. Dies mündete in einem wütenden Angriff auf Joffrey und sein Gefolge, in dessen Verlauf er mit einen Kuhfladen beworfen wurde. thumb|left|200px|Joffrey während des Angriffs eines wütenden Mobs in "[[Alte und neue Götter (Episode)|Alte und neue Götter"]] Die Nachricht über Renlys mysteriösen Tod brachte eine Wende in den Krieg, die sowohl für Stannis als auch für Joffrey positiv war. Renlys Vasallen schlossen sich Stannis an, was sein Heer zu einer gefährlich großen Streitmacht wachsen ließ. Das mächtige Haus Tyrell schloss sich, aufgrund der Antipathie zu Stannis, Tywin Lannisters Truppen an und brachte Joffrey so den entscheidenden Vorteil. Die zwei Kriegsparteien bereiten sich nun auf eine Entscheidungsschlacht in der Schwarzwasser-Bucht vor. Staffel 3 Nachdem Tywin Lennister und die Tyrell-Familie Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht geschlagen hatten, gewährte Joffrey Ser Loras einen Wunsch. Ser Loras bat darum, Margaery, seine Schwester, an den König vermählen zu können. Da Joffrey jedoch schon mit Sansa Stark verlobt war, schlug er dies zuerst ab, da ein König stets zu seinem Wort hielt, doch Cersei sagte, dass der König keine Tochter eines Verräters heiraten könne und da Robert tot sei, es sowieso keine rechtmäßige Verlobung vorhanden sei. So willigte Joffrey schließlich ein. Als Joffrey für ein neues Gewand Maß genommen wird, redet er mit seiner Mutter über seine zukünftige Königin und im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, gefällt Joffrey seine neue Verlobte und er nimmt sie sogar in Schutz, was Cersei bitter aufstoßen lässt. Joffey gefiel Maergery zusehens mehr, da sie sich auch bei dem gemeinem Volke sehr beliebt machte, so besuchte sie zum Beispiel ein Waisenhaus und schenkte den Kindern Puppen, was ihn anscheinend sehr beeindruckte. Bei einem gemeinsamen Essen mit seiner Mutter, Maergery und dessen Bruder Loras stichelte Cersei stark gegen Maergery, doch diese ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und reagiert auf jede Bemerkung bescheiden und höflich. Nachdem Maergery mit Sansa und ihrer Großmutter Lady Ornella über Joffrey gesprochen haben, besuchte sie ihn, während er gerade mit seiner Armbrust spielte. Joffrey ist beeindruckt von der Begeisterung seiner Verlobten und fragt sie, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, etwas zu töten. Als sie bejahend antwortete, hatte sie ihn vollkommen in der Hand. Cerseis Macht auf ihren Sohn schwindet immer mehr, denn er verfällt zusehens seiner zukünftigen Königin, die anscheinend seine Interessen und seine Grausamkeit teilte. Die beiden traten sogar gemeinsam vor das gemeine Volk und winkten ihnen zu, wobei die Bürger ihre Namen rufen. Joffrey jedoch wurde immer grausamer und so stellte Lord Baelish ihm Ros für seine kranken Spielchen zur Verfügung, als dieser herausfand, dass diese für Varys berichtet hatte. Man erfährt nicht genau, was Joffrey mit ihr angestellt hatte, doch sieht man, wie er sie an den Bettpfosten gefesselt mit mehreren Armbrustpfeilen durchbohrt hat. Staffel 4 Joffrey geht mit Margaery aus dem Hause Tyrell den ewigen Bund der Ehe ein, woraufhin ein königliches Fest veranstaltet wird. Auf der Feier werden Joffrey unter anderem zwei Hochzeitsgeschenke überreicht: Zum einen das Buch der vier Könige, welches er von Tyrion bekommt und die Geschichte aller Könige umfasst, zum anderen ein Schwert, das aus dem valyrischen Stahl von Eddards Klinge neu geschmiedet wurde, ein Geschenk seines Großvaters Tywin. Um seinen Onkel bloßzustellen zerschlägt er das Buch kurzerhand mit seinem neuen Schwert "Witwenjammer". König Joffrey lässt als Höhepunkt der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ein Schauspiel mit kleinwüchsigen Menschen veranstalten, die auf parodistische Art den Krieg der fünf Könige nachstellen; dies demütigt sowohl Sansa, die ihren Bruder beleidigt sieht, als auch Tyrion, auf dessen Kleinwüchsigkeit Joffrey anspielt. Tyrion bittet den König daraufhin, sich von der Feier entfernen zu dürfen. Dieser jedoch fordert den Gnom auf, sich aufgrund seiner Zwergwüchsigkeit zu den Schaustellern zu gesellen, um seinen Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges nachzustellen. Tyrion entgegnete diese Aufforderung mit einer Anspielung darauf, dass Joffrey während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht an Kämpfen beteiligt war, sondern sich hinter seiner Garde versteckt hielt. Gekränkt von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung entleert Joffrey seinen Weinkelch auf Tyrions Haupt, befiehlt ihm zu bleiben und degradiert ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. Der König lässt demonstrativ einen Kelch fallen, stößt diesen unter den Tisch und fordert Tyrion auf, ihn aufzuheben, um den Zwerg zu erniedrigen. Nachdem Tyrion den Kelch mit Wein füllt, will Joffrey ihn zwingen, vor seinem König niederzuknien. Tyrion verweigert ihm diese Geste jedoch beharrlich, woraufhin Joffrey wütend wird. Margaery entschärft die Konfliktsituation, indem sie den königlichen Hochzeitskuchen ankündigt. Joffrey schneidet mit seinem neuen Schwert den Hochzeitskuchen an und lässt sich von seiner neuen Königin mit diesem füttern. Immer noch gekränkt von Tyrions Verhalten, fordert er diesen auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu reichen. In diesem Moment wird Joffrey von einem Hustenanfall befallen, der immer stärker wird. Der König bricht zusammen und übergibt sich, woraufhin seine Mutter Cersei sowie Jaime heranstürmen. Allen Besuchern wird klar, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde. Während Joffrey um Atem ringt und sich sein Gesicht verfärbt, zeigt er mit dem Finger auf Tyrion, der gerade den Weinkelch nach Gift untersuchte, um ihn für die Vergiftung verantwortlich zu machen. Der König stirbt daraufhin in den Armen seiner Mutter Cersei, die der Königsgarde befiehlt, Tyrion festzunehmen. Durch den Tod von König Joffrey wird sein kleiner Bruder Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Siehe auch: Purpurne Hochzeit Erscheinen Wappen thumb|left|110px Joffrey hat, wie jeder "Baratheon", im Krieg der fünf Könige sein eigenes Wappen gewählt, welches, wie das von Stannis und Renly, stark vom eigentlichen Wappen der Baratheons abweicht. Links prangert der Hirsch des Hauses Baratheon auf goldenem Grund, was wohl seinen "Vater" symbolisieren soll. Rechts befindet sich, auf rotem Grund, der goldene Löwe seiner Mutter, der dem Hirsch Auge in Auge anblickt. Auf diese Weise setzt Joffrey das Haus Lennister mit dem Haus Baratheon gleich. In den Büchern thumb|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Joffrey Baratheon. Zu Beginn der Handlung im Buch ist Joffrey 12 J. alt, in der Serie ist er 14 J. Auch wird Joffrey in den Büchern anders beschrieben, als er in der Serie aussieht. Er hat schulterlanges Haar, grüne Augen & eine erstaunliche Größe für sein Alter. Auch wird er in den ersten zwei Büchern Die Herren von Winterfell und Das Erbe von Winterfell von Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, einfach nur "Joff" genannt. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Joffrey Baratheon in A Wiki of Ice and Fire (englisch) Referenzen en:Joffrey Baratheon ru:Джоффри Баратеон Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Verstorben